


Nec(Romance Me)

by BrittSama



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Necromancy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: My name is Diana Cavendish, I am Sixteen years Old. And however these notes may find you, please understand this warning, and use me as an example of why no one should ever try to meddle with the laws of life and death.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Nec(Romance Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in April I think, Just touched it up a bit, read this as if you were reading a diary.

I remember it all so clearly. 

It had only been a week ago, but it felt far, and distant, like a zoomed-in picture, pixelated, and low quality, but the image was there. 

And honestly, I truly doubt that I could ever forget it, no sane person would forget such a heinous scene after all. 

But could you consider me sane after all of this? 

I don’t know anymore if I am honest. 

It all started with Atsuko Kagari.

That foolish girl… 

_ "Hold on, Diana! They might not be bad after all!"  _ She shouted towards me, I had my wand extended, and she stood in front of me, blocking those damned parasites. 

And in My foolish stubbornness of not wanting to admit that I was wrong, I made a  _ grave _ mistake.

**_Why?_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Why?_ **

Is all I can keep asking Myself, I’m supposed to be better than this! The Cavendish are known for kindness, yet… if I had just shared some, no one would be in this mess.

And Akko… Akko would still be  _ alive. _

In My stubbornness and haste, refusing to act like the lady of dignity and grace that I am, I swiped the damned wand to the side and cast Murowa, 

And in  _ Akko's _ stubbornness, she jumped in front of the blast, and at that moment, time stopped. 

Everything felt as if it were stuck in molasses, My observant eyes followed the spell as it fired. And even though truthfully it couldn't have been more than anywhere from three–to–five seconds, the inevitable impact felt like it took years before actually hitting.

The girl was shot down onto the grass, completely absorbing every bit of the spell. 

I was frozen, unable to move my legs and I felt as if I’d swallowed hot glue and couldn't use My own vocal cords, I couldn't do  _ anything  _ but watch her teammates rush to her aid.

_ "Akko!" _

_ "She doesn't look too good…" _

_ "Sucy I don't think she's breathing!" _

_ "Try shaking her!” _

_ "Sucy stop shaking her!" _

  
  
  


And I remember her face, her  _ fucking face. _

It was… not her annoying smile, she’d felt pain, and her face twisted, I wanted to cry right then and there, before even understanding the consequences of my action’s fully, how dare I Psychically harm such a lovely girl?

I'm certainly not one for profanity, but in this case, please try to understand I'm not  _ fucking _ okay. 

Immediately her skin lost color, and she looked absolutely drained, 

And that would be the case because Murowa is an energy-draining spell, and I had made sure to fire a particularly powerful blast of it just to make a  _ point. _

_ "What are you doing standing there! Go get help!" _ The girl with the purple hair shouted at me, Sucy, I believe that was her name. 

_ "I–I didn't mean–" _ I replied, even though all my insides were twisting. 

_ "Go get help now, Diana!"  _

And I ran to the professor's as fast as numb legs would carry me, I felt empty, but also  _ electric. _

But the professor's couldn't help her, no one could help her. 

Lotte and Sucy sat across the headmistress's office, far away from me, and could you really blame them? I wouldn't want to be near me either.

My hands were trembling, I don't know how many times I've buttoned, and then unbuttoned my sleeve during the last hour, it's an unfortunate habit I have whenever I get anxious, I'm just surprised the button hasn't fully popped off by now, that's all. 

_ "This…" _ Headmistress Holbrooke began speaking, but her voice was heavy and leaden with a faraway kind of sadness, She had to take a deep breath before talking again.  _ "This is a very awful thing that you girls did."  _

Lotte, Akko's other teammate quickly leapt up from her seat, and I'm more than sure if she didn't stand up, Sucy would have. 

Lotte was quick as a fox and as nasty as a lion when she wanted to be, I'm sure. _ " _ She _ did this." _

Before the Headmistress could even continue, the orange-haired girl was already pointing an accusatory finger in my direction, and I let my head drop into my hands, I couldn't meet her eyes or her judgement.

_ "Sucy and I had nothing to do with this, our teammate is dead because  _ Diana _ fired that spell!"  _

Professor Holbrooke let out a deep sigh and held her hand up. _ "That information is still up in the air, Miss yanson."  _

_ I killed a girl, I killed a girl, oh dear Beatrix why the fuck did I kill that girl?  _ I peaked guilty eye's through my fingers to get a better understanding of the situation. 

Was the headmistress  _ really  _ trying to imply that In somehow, some ridiculous way, that those two were also involved in Akko’s death?

I feel like I'm going to throw up. 

_ "Up in the air?" _ Sucy quickly sat up to Lotte's side.  _ "Cavendish was the one who went crazy with power and just started blasting all the pupae and not listening to Akko, and guess what? Akko was right because they weren't parasites, it was papiloyida!" _ The usually quiet girl began shouting, and Lotte just nodded beside her as she continued.  _ "Nothing's 'up in the air' Diana killed our friend!"  _

I did this, I did all of this. 

I can feel my body begin to shake on its own occurred, and I can't help but let the guilty stream of tears finally spill, they've refused to come out all day, but now it seems that they make their grand entrance as I feel myself nearly convulse in my seat.

_ "Diana?" _ I heard Professor Ursula's voice next to me, and within a moment a warm hand is placed upon my shoulder as a show of comfort, but I don't need comfort I  _ don't _ deserve it! I shrug her hand off of me and I can't help but yell out.

_ "I didn't mean to!"  _

I've been quiet the whole damn time, I'm not going to let two innocent witches in mourning take any amount of blame for _ my _ crime, for  _ my _ punishment.

I can't help but let the sobs wrack through my body as I speak.

_ "I–I swear on the C–Cavendish name I never meant to harm a hair on her head! but she was getting in my way and I–"  _

_ "Getting in your  _ way?" Sucy marched over towards me, with obvious Ill intent, professor Babcock stepped between us, but the girl with purple hair didn't care.  _ "Is that what you do to witches who get in your way, You execute them?"  _

My hands are numb, this isn't real this can't be real, Akko can't be dead she can't be, I couldn't have killed her!  _ I couldn't! _

_ "No, that's not what I meant!" _ At some point, despite being in a chair my legs give out underneath me and I find myself digging blunt nails into the carpet, already having been bitten off earlier. 

Everyone in the room looked at me, the tension was so thick I felt as if it were going to suffocate me, Dear Beatrix, What have I done? Their faces were blurred and I  couldn’t focus on a single thing. Now too distracted by my vision now blurring at the corner’s, it felt as if I were looking through a bad telescope. 

But that was just the first, day, or well actually the beginning of it. 

  
My name is Diana Cavendish, I am Sixteen years Old. And however these notes may find you,  _ please  _ understand this warning, and use me as an example of why no one should ever try to meddle with the laws of life and death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's n Comment's make me gooey leave me some :) 
> 
> Also my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/britt-sama (Active here a lot :) )


End file.
